Iron Golem
|souls = 40,000 |souls-plus = 120,000 }} The is a boss in Dark Souls. Location The Iron Golem is found at the top of Sen's Fortress. Description A giant figure, the Iron Golem must be beaten in order to access Anor Londo. It is inactive (remains in a passive, shutdown like state) until approached through the fog door and is invulnerable before entering the arena. Lore The Iron Golem is guardian of Sen's Fortress, and slayer of countless heroes seeking Anor Londo. Its Soul was originally a bone of an everlasting Dragon. Core of an Iron Golem description Summoning It is possible to summon the White Phantom, Black Iron Tarkus to help in the fight. His summon sign can be found across the bridge passed the fog door. Strategies *It is highly recommended that the player kill the firebomb throwing Giant, located on the very top of the fortress, before initiating the fight with the Iron Golem. Otherwise it will throw firebombs at the player during the fight, making it much harder. *Awareness of one's surrounding is key, as it is possible to fall off the edges of the platform. *For Sorcerers and ranged characters, this boss represents significantly less of a challenge. If the right spot is found, the Iron Golem will stop using its shockwave attacks and instead use melee attacks, all of which will be out of range. *If enough attacks are concentrated on one of its heels, the Golem will stumble onto one knee, rendering it completely defenseless and unable to attack for a time. *When it stumbles, it is possible for it to fall off of the side of the arena to its death. *The Golem's attack pattern is slow and predictable. Its most damaging attack at close range is its grab, which has ample telegraphing, to be either sidestepped or rolled away from. The fact that there are cliffs on every side and the camera tends to swing upwards to show the face of the boss makes keeping track of ones location a bigger challenge than any of the boss's attacks. *If death occurs repeatedly due to falling, consider not using the target lock feature, the Golem is big enough to hit reliably without it. Also, be wary of trying to block the Golem's attacks as its attacks can cause considerable knock-back. This can easily result in falling over the edge of the arena. Notes *Black Iron Tarkus can be of great help, as he can most likely kill the boss alone. *After beating the Iron Golem, Domhnall of Zena starts to sell the Iron Golem's armor. Enemy Information Attacks Ranged attack: From a distance, the Iron Golem will charge up a swing, and slash the air sending an air current at you. Can be blocked and parried. Blocked hits still inflict a little damage and knock the player back a bit. Parries will eliminate block stun but reduce only moderate damage. Normal attack: The Iron Golem will do a large area swipe with his axe in front of him, dealing a decent amount of damage.He may also perform a variant of this attack sweeping 180 degress and turning him around to face you if you are behind him. Uses this only when youre standing behind him. Both versions can be avoided with forward or back rolls. Side rolls are less safe but work as well. Overhead smash: Smashes down on the ground in front of him inflicting huge stun and damage ,starts up slow but hits fast. Grab attack: The Iron Golem will grab whomever is in front of them, and will violently toss them into the ground in front of him, dealing harsh damage. Can grab targets between his legs and a short distance behind him. It is extremely unlikely that the Iron Golem will throw the target off the tower, but it is still possible never-the-less. Once caught, it is inescapable. Defenses Drops Gallery 23510-dark-souls-iron-golem.91f09c6e49be633b2f7279a5c4593c90.jpg|Concept Art Relevant Videos References Category:Bosses